Taiwan Railways Tze-Chiang Hao
The Tze-Chiang Express, running under the control of Taiwan Railways administration, is an express service running from Taipei-Kaohsiung, Taipei-Pingtung, Taipei-Hualien, and Taipei-Taitung. These services mostly utilize existing electric fleets, but sometimes older DMU (Diesel Multiple Units) will be brought in, in the event that an electric set has failed. History In 1978, when the Kwan-Kung Tourist Express had been phased out, the only remaining express train was the locomotive hauled Chu-Kuang Express. But the need for another express train arised, and the Tze-Chiang Hao was born. The name of the Tze-Chiang Express translates to "Self Power." Beginning with the British EMU100 trainsets, they were priced at NT$1.32 per kilometer. In 2008, bike cars were added to their twelve-car sets to promote bike-friendly trains. Rolling Stock Electric Trains EMU100 The EMU100s were built in 1976 by English Electric as EMUs for the Tze-Chiang Hao expresses. They were slowly phased out in the early 2000s, and eventually disappearing completely in 2009. EMU200 These sets were brought into service in 1987, and are still in service today. However, as they are getting old, they are most likely being phased out of service. EMU300 The EMU300 trainsets, which are still in service, have held the record for the fastest time between Taipei and Kaohsiung (3 hrs. 47 min.) even with the introduction of the newer TEMUs. EMU1200 The EMU1200 series are refurbished EMU200 sets. These sets are mainly concentrated in Kaohsiung and in Taipei. E1000 Push-Pull The E1000 push-pull locomotive was built by the Union Carriage and Wagon Co. of South Africa in 1996. These locomotives, which operate in the form of Locomotive+Cars 1-12+Locomotive, are the most widely used models on the TRA. However, they are currently being replaced very slowly by newer and faster TEMU2000 sets. Diesel Multiple Units On the Eastern Line, Diesel Multiple Units are still used due to the fact that it has not been electrified yet. Tilting Electrical Multiple Units When TRA started running high-speed trains on the twisty Yunlin Line, a need for tilting technology came about. Thus, the Tilting Electrical Multiple Units came into existence. TEMU1000 Taroko The TEMU1000 or Taroko trainsets are built by Kawasaki in 2006. They are based off of the JR Kyushu 885 Series trains, but they are made with several modifications. TEMU2000 Puyuma The newest of the TEMUs, the Japanese-built Puyuma Express sets arrived in 2012. These trains run between Hualien and Taichung, calling at intermediate points such as Taipei-Songshan and Taipei-Main. These trains are ticketed as Tze-Chiang Hao services, but they are twice as fast between Taipei and Taichung. References https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Tze-Chiang_Limited_Express See Also Chu-Kuang Hao Taiwan Railways Administration Gallery Videos: https://www.youtube.com/embed/S8eWT2tr5ng One of the E1000 trainsets meets with a diesel set at Linnei Station. https://www.youtube.com/embed/rC7cy5uWSDs An E1000 is heading towards Taichung at Linnei. https://www.youtube.com/embed/T4aJlzvv6Yc An E1000 trainset is racing away from the city of Taichung towards places like Changhua and Taipei. Category:Taiwanese Railways Category:Taiwanese Rail Systems Category:Express Train Category:Passenger Locomotives Category:Passenger Train Sets Category:EMU Category:DMU Category:Electric Trainsets Category:Diesel Trainsets Category:Unfinished Articles Category:EMu